


Just to Hear You Laugh, Just to See You Smile

by IcyDeath



Series: Jackrabbit Stuff [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elf King in a chapter or two, Jack goes over the top to make Bunny smile, Jack is weird but caring, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Or was it Elf King in chapter 3?, Rare seeds and flowers for Bunny, Slight Hurt/Comfort, When did it become love?, Will it end well?, going to tropical countries, he will do anything to make kangaroo smile, random pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: During a random prank/joke, Jack gets an unexpected reaction from Bunny; laughter. Bunny is as surprised by it as Jack, and kinda annoyed at himself for encouraging Jack’s antics. And encouraging it is! Jack is now determined to make Bunny laugh as often as he can, in as crazy a way as he can, just to see the rabbit get frustrated/embarrassed about it afterwards.</p><p>Eventually, he just does it to hear Bunny’s laugh.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Jack has done a lot of stupid things in his life. Mostly it got him hurt in more ways than one. But Jack didn’t care. As long as this person was happy, then Jack didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** During a random prank/joke, Jack gets an unexpected reaction from Bunny; laughter. Bunny is as surprised by it as Jack, and kinda annoyed at himself for encouraging Jack's antics. And encouraging it is! Jack is now determined to make Bunny laugh as often as he can, in as crazy a way as he can, just to see the rabbit get frustrated/embarrassed about it afterwards.
> 
>   
> _Eventually, he just does it to hear Bunny's laugh._ ([ _Prompt here_](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=782311#cmt782311))

## 

Chapter 1 

It was a deep rumble, a rich heart-stopping chuckle that rang in Jack’s ears, even as he turned around, blue eyes wide to look at the source of sound.

He almost drops the frozen elf in his hand, not even minding the fact that he was dripping in hot pink paint, glitters spread around him like a design. He didn’t think it was possible for him to care less about his appearance right now. Not now when his ice blue eyes met stunned green ones.

It looks like he isn’t the only one who was shocked by the sudden bout of laughter.

“Ah-” Bunny started as he opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked annoyed for one moment as he lifted his feet and thumped on the ground instead. A hole opened up as expected and he looked away from Jack, grumbling. “Stop making a mess.” He says before he disappeared from view, leaving a stunned winter sprite.

A loud, rumbling laugh made Jack jump, having momentarily forgotten that he was not alone. North was holding his belly as it rumbled from his loud voice. “That Bunny! So hard to please he is, yes?”

Tooth fluttered about excitedly. “But I can’t believe he laughed though! A good to honest laugh-or chuckle! But he actually _chuckled_!” She said squealing before turning to Jack and just suddenly realizing he was covered in paint. “Oh my gosh Jack! Are your teeth alright? They’re still white right?”

Sandy makes a couple of symbols, a soft smile on his face. _It’s been awhile since I heard Bunny chuckle, it’s a nice sound to hear. Right?_

But Jack didn’t answer. He was still standing there, still stunned, unmindful of the thawing elf in his hand as he thinks-

-he’d pretty much like to hear that laughter again.

\--

 The next time he hears Bunny laugh, Jack wasn’t aware that the other was even watching him.

For the last few days, the winter sprite had been nagging the old Spring spirit, following him around, performing various pranks and pulling sudden appearances to get the other to laugh. But his attempts were not successful, only met with annoyed mumbling and scolding by the older guardian that made him feel downhearted.

He had to leave Bunny’s side eventually and instead went around to find unfortunate victims for his bitter pranks. Weeks had already passed since he was able to make the Easter Kangaroo laugh, and Jack was losing confidence on his reputation as a prankster. He had to redeem himself by making other people and/or yetis and/or elves laugh this time.

So, his plan was simple. Nothing big. A mistletoe and an unfortunate pair, easy. It’ll be funny and embarrassing.

The best combination.

So with that in thought, and pushing a certain guardian of Hope out of his mind for awhile, Jack flew around, cackling evilly until he spotted a few yetis close together or a pair of elves fooling around.

So far, Jack had managed to get twenty-three pairs to kiss under the little plant. An eager yeti who needed some loving participated in more than half of this. Even North, who had been lounging by the kitchen, was also a victim, forced to kiss the cook yeti, who smiled too widely for his comfort. Jack took a picture of the momentous occasion with a camera Phil graciously gave him as he tried to fight down bouts of laughter.

So, here was Jack, trying to find a new pair to mortify before calling it a day. He was going to try on Bunny again tomorrow but he wasn’t going to think about that right now- because, oh look! It’s Tooth and North how pleasantly convenient!

However just as Jack was about to sneak behind the two, an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the waist and turned him around.

Blue eyes widened when Jack turned and saw that ‘eager’ yeti that had been eagerly kissing other yetis and elves under the mistletoe. A wide toothy green was directed at him as the yeti spoke garbish and pointed at the plant Jack was holding up over the two of them.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no…” Jack said as he pushed at the yeti, trying to get away. “You’ve kissed the others plenty of times already! Haven’t you had enough?”

They yeti didn’t listen and made kissy faces as Jack panicked and struggled in its hold.

“Look, I’m honored and everything.” Jack said in a breathless, nervous voice. “But _I_ don’t kiss under mistletoes. I hold them above people and make said people feel embarrassed. I don’t get _caught_ under them!” Jack said mortified.

“Oho! But Jack, did you not say that tradition must always be followed?” _Damn!_ North heard him. The winter sprite gave the old Santa an apologetic look.

“Oh come on North, traditions are bogus. Tell this furry guy to- let- me- go!” Jack said struggling but North and Tooth, who was behind him, laughed. The old Cossack had a revenge glint in his eyes as Jack gulped.

“Oh no, my boy. Lovie clearly wants to kiss you and tradition says you must kiss! Even if it is ‘bogus’, tradition must be followed.” North said with a smile that showed his teeth. And Jack paled as said ‘Lovie’ the yeti neared his face, lips puckered up for a big smack right on his nose.

Jack froze as the yeti came close and gave him a great big, wet kiss on the face. He pushed away as soon as it was over, spitting out fur as the yeti, ‘Lovie’, sighed dreamily before running away while giggling in a gruff yeti way. A few fairies, who were with Tooth, ran after the yeti, squeaking their protests as Jack tried desperately to wipe his face.

Tooth and North were still laughing, as the old Santa came up and patted the annoyed Jack on the back. “That’s for earlier.” He winked. Tooth giggled as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jack’s hair before flying off after North.

Jack sighed grumpily as he threw away the mistletoe and turned, still being able to hear Tooth and North laughing, but then he passed by a corner and paused when he heard a huff of laughter nearby.

Jack turned, the rich, thick-accented laughter familiar, and his eyes widened when he saw Bunny turning away to hop towards the globe room. The youngest guardian stayed on the same spot, stunned before a smile graced his lips as he started to walk away again.

He guessed being kissed by an overly big teddy bear wasn’t so bad after all.

\--

Surprisingly, after the second time Jack made Bunny laugh, the next several times he tried, it had been fairly easy to draw out a laugh or a chuckle from the Easter spirit.

He had settled for tackle and tickle strategy which gave him a three-minute laughing Easter Bunny, who gave him a glare when he finally finished. But Jack was too happy at his success to care as he flew about the Warren, creating flurries of snowflake and getting a told off by a pissed Easter Kangaroo.

The scolding didn’t have the same heat as before. Not when Jack could still hear the other’s ringing laughter in his ears.

\--

It was easier to make Bunny laugh when Jack somehow failed a prank, gets scolded by someone other than Bunny, or else when his plans backfire.

Jack deliberately tried to fail when he discovered this.

“Ah! You got me there Phil!” Jack said with a long drawn out sigh as the yeti held up a bucket with paint, a disapproving frown on his face. The winter sprite had his arms behind his head, his blue eyes were looking sideways, Bunny was talking with Ed the yeti. They were discussing about the quality of paints North had in the workshop, but the guardian of Fun could see the ears swivel in his direction.

Phil was looking at Jack, his eyebrows raised, “Afuwaga wugawaku?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m admitting it, I was too lazy today to do it properly.” Jack fake yawned. “I was gonna make it a permanent green paint with heart jewelry things inside, so that when you get hit you’d look like a Christmas tree with- AH!” Jack yelled as Phil dumped the paint on him with a blank face. “PHIL!”

Bunny barely bothered to hid his amusement as he finished his talk with Ed and turned to Jack, just as Phil turned to call some elves to clean up the mess. Jack was removing the bucket of paint with a grumble as he turned to the laughing Easter Rabbit.

Jack tried not to let his happiness show as Bunny continued to chuckle.

“He got ya good didn’t he?” Bunny said as he cleared his throat. “So? Did that teach ya to finally stop with all the pranks?”

Jack huffed as he shook his head, causing to paint to splash at Bunny who let out a protest. “I’m the guardian of _Fun_ , Bunny. Telling me _not_ to prank is like telling me to cut off my own arms.” Jack shrugged. “Besides,” He said giving the other a satisfied smirk. “You find it funny.”

Bunny gave him a look, “Yer crazy. I don’t find any of yer pranks amusin’.” The Easter spirit grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“Sure you don’t.” The winter sprite said with a roll of his eyes. He willed the wind to carry him as he ran a hand through his hair, catching some paint in between his fingers. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and roll around the snow for awhile.” He smirked before he threw the handful of paint at Bunny’s muzzle. “BYE BUNNY!” He shouted while laughing as he flew off.

“FROSTBITE!”


	2. Chapter 2

## 

Chapter 2 

Jack was the guardian of Fun and  _Joy_ . He was someone who was designated with the important task to protect a person’s  _happiness_  and if possible give them  _joy_  in their lives. Jack was happy if someone was happy. His task was as simple as that.

His current obsession of making Bunny laugh was born of something unselfish and a pure desire to make the old pooka happy. There’s one too many grumpy Kangaroos in the world, and it wasn’t odd for Jack to make it his personal mission to get the old warrior to lighten up.

Another person’s happiness was his happiness, too.

“I know something about gardening.” Jack said casually, one day, as he hovered upside down, watching as Bunny tended the sunflowers in his Warren. “I can help you, if you want.”

Bunny snorted and Jack frowned as the other gave him a disbelieving look. “No thanks, mate. Some of the flowers here are pretty sensitive to the cold. Don’t want you accidentally killing them or anything.”

“Hey!” The sprite called out as the guardian of Hope hopped away from him. “That’s rude! After I got you a gift and everything!”

Bunny’s nose twitched as he turned warily, to look at the imp. “A gift?” He asked suspiciously.

Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture. On one hand he had a small bag as the pooka sniffed the air for tricks.

Emerald green eyes widened and Jack’s eyes widened as well when Bunny suddenly tackled him, grabbing the bag of seeds from his grasp.

“ _Mulanje Cedar, widdringtonia whytei_.” Bunny whispered as he opened the pouch, peeking inside. “Tree seeds, almost extinct, can only be found in  _Mulanje Massif_ , a  _monadnock_  in southern  _Malawi_.” The warrior looked at Jack, eyes still wide but rather than suspicious, they were curious. “How’d you get  _these_?”

“First of all, I have no idea of what you just said.” Jack said and then with a shrug, he answered the pooka’s question. “And second, I know a dryad or two that gave me some.”

Bunny looked at him in disbelief. “Dryads hate winter spirits.”

Jack shrugged again. “I’m a likable guy.”

The guardian of Hope continued to look at him before shaking his head with an amused sigh. Jack grinned at the other and the pooka couldn’t help but give the other’s enthusiasm a smile too. “Well, this is a great gift, Frostbite. These seeds are nearly extinct and I can finally start breeding them here in the Warren. So, yeah… thank you.”

Blue eyes softened, as Jack gave the other an uncharacteristic gentle smile. It was probably because he could feel the honest and simple happiness the other radiated from the present. “Hey, no problem. Anytime, Bunny.” He replied before he turned to leave. Bunny’s ears perked up at that and he reached out a hand.

“Ah, wait! Wait a sec, Frostbite!” The older guardian called out and Jack paused, curiously looking over his shoulder at the pooka.

“Yes?”

“I, well…” Bunny cleared his throat as he thumped his feet on the ground nervously. “If ya like, ya could help me plant these… Ya see, the seeds aren’t as sensitive to the cold as the flowers-”

As Bunny continued to talk, Jack’s eyes widened with each word. Another smile formed on his lips as he laughed, cutting Bunny off. “Aw, you’re getting lazy aren’t you Kangaroo? Of course I’ll help you! Leaving  _such_  important seeds in your clumsy paws makes me nervous.” He teased.

Bunny frowned. “I’m a  _bunny_. And if yer gonna help me, then stop insulting me and follow me if ya can.” He said before he crouched on all fours before running off towards the other side of the hills in the Warren.

“Hey! No fair!” Jack laughed as he raced after the other. He tugged the sleeves on his arms, effectively hiding the newly made scars he sported.

Bunny didn’t need to know about the dryads.

\--

“You have been going out of your way, lately.” North suddenly told Jack one day when he spotted the youngest guardian setting up another prank near the elves’ quarters. He was leaning by the door, and Jack would’ve been surprised, but he had heard North’s footfalls from a mile away. “All to make Bunny happy.”

“Hm, really?” Jack said absently as he tied a rope securely by the beams. His latest pranks involved the elves’ curiosity. The little buggers would definitely pull on the rope and hilarity was bound to ensue from it. “I just like seeing people happy.”

“You are guardian of Fun and Joy. It is normal to want other people happy.” North said as Jack flew about the room, to finish his masterpiece. “But who will make  _you_  happy, Jack?”

“I am happy.” Jack said, absently still, eyes distant as he did the finishing touches. “As long as other people are happy, then I’m happy.”

“You are no longer alone, Jack.” North said quietly.

“I never said I was.”

“But it feels like, you still think you are.” Santa commented. “I have talked with Sandy. He tells me, you like making other people happy. You are selfless, and while you make other people happy, you throw away your own happiness. And I do not like that.”

“I’m happy. Making Bunny happy makes me happy, North.” Jack said as he finally turned towards the other.

“I have seen your efforts. Sometimes you go as far as getting hurt just to make Bunny smile.” North said with a serious gaze. “I have seen scars.”

“The dryads’ fault. They had to make it difficult. I was just asking for the seeds.” Jack shrugged.

North raised an eyebrow. “You have given Bunny seeds?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah! Bunny has a nice smile. The Kangaroo should loosen up sometimes!”

The old Cossack had a contemplative look on his face before he suddenly smiled. “I see. Bunny makes you happy too. That is good.”

“North?”

“Bunny is special to you.” North suddenly said in enlightenment, as ice blue eyes widened. “That is why, you are happy when he is happy. That is good.”

“What?” Jack said, his voice climbing an octave. “No! I just- well Bunny’s happiness- I mean I’m the guardian of  _joy_! I like seeing Bunny smile and laugh that’s all!” He huffed.

The guardian of Wonder laughed, “This is good! You are no longer making Bunny happy for his sake, but you are doing it for yourself as well! You two are good together!”

“North! Are you even listening to me? I’m doing this for Bunny not for- for  _me_!” Jack said, his cheeks frosting as the Cossack laughed while going out of the room. “Wait! Hey, are you even listening to me? North!”

Jack grumbled when the other went out of sight and he crossed his arms. “Annoying old man.”

But Jack was never able to get rid of the frost across his cheeks.

\--

The next time Jack drops into the Warren to help the grumpy Kangaroo, Bunny surprise him by taking him by the arm to lead him towards a carefully set up table filled with paints and brushes.

“This is?” Jack asked curiously as Bunny sat on the wooden bench to pick up a paint and a brush.

“I’m gonna teach ya how to paint Frostbite.” Bunny said as he expertly took a wandering egg into his paws. “Tooth mentioned that you’ve been wondering how I painted mah googies, so I decided to teach ya.”

_I don’t remember saying anything_. Jack thought suspiciously. And then he remembered North and Tooth talking with low voices yesterday, as the old Santa gave him a mischievous look. The winter sprite grumbled internally as he sat beside Bunny.

“What?” The Easter Kangaroo said when he saw Jack’s face. “If ya don’t want to learn, ya can just tell me.”

Feeling that a good mood was at the brink of being destroyed, Jack immediately shook his head with a grin. “Nah, just thinking about something. Go on Kangaroo, show me your mad artist skills.” He pushed.

The pooka gave him an unconvinced look, but then he shrugged as he started their lesson.

Jack listened, doing as the other instructed. It was fairly easy, what with him having a background on art already- a hundred and fifty years was a long time to practice art.

And although the silver frost patterns Jack did on his blue egg was obviously not Easter related, the smile on Bunny’s face surprised Jack as well as the praise that came from the other’s mouth.

“That’s really good mate. I might give some of these designs a try myself, for next Easter.” The pooka said as he set aside the eggs, Jack felt an unfamiliar warmth trickle in his chest as he looked down at the paint brush on his hands and he smiled to himself.

The winter sprite could feel the  _pride_  and  _joy_  radiating from the pooka. But the strange thing was…

Jack was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** _**Widdringtonia whytei**  ( **Mulanje Cypress** ) is a species of  [Widdringtonia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Widdringtonia)  native to  [Malawi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malawi) , where it is  [endemic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Endemism)  to the  [Mulanje Massif](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulanje_Massif)  at altitudes of 1,830-2,550 m. It has become endangered as a result of  [over-harvesting](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Over-harvesting)  for its wood, and an increase in the frequency of  [wildfires](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wildfire)  due to human activity. _
> 
> _ It's one of the rarest seeds in the world, from what I researched. _
> 
> _ Nothing like hunting the world just to find the rarest seeds right? _


	3. Chapter 3

## 

Chapter 3 

It was during the time Jack had been caught by some of the yetis that got annoyed with his pranking, that Jack began to think about what North said.

Ed the yeti- the traitor-, Lovie, and a few yetis had caught him and stripped him, forcing him into some elf-like outfit before throwing away his old garments so that he would never find it.

He was wearing a blue elf-like clothing, complete with bells on his pointy hat and shoes. Jack was grumbling as yetis laughed all around him, while he went around the shop looking for his clothes, before he went to the globe room for the usual guardian gathering.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the elves somehow started referring to him as the Elf King. Bowing at him and trying to offer him cookies every second. One time, one elf even had the gall to give him a matching blue, pointy crown that lit up when you pressed the red button.

“ _No_ , I will not be your King. Go _away_.” Jack said in an upset tone as he walked towards the globe room. His clothes was nowhere in sight, so his only option was to go the globe room and talk to North about telling the yetis to give him his clothes back.

And besides, he might get a laugh out of Bunny with this.

The moment Jack arrived in the globe room, there was silence all round. Jack’s eyes automatically turned to Bunny’s seat but his heart dropped when he saw that the pooka was not there.

“Jack?” North spoke before suddenly he, Tooth, and Sandy collapsed into hysterical laughter, giggling, and quiet laughter. “I-Is that you?”

Jack grumbled again, as he crossed his arms, blue eyes still locked on Bunny’s empty seat. He tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his gut that was _most certainly not because of Bunny not being there-_

“Sorry I took so long, the yetis were acting strange-” Jack turned abruptly just in time to see Bunny take a sip from his cup. But then the pooka paused when he saw Jack as Jack saw him. “F-Frostbite?”

As the winter spirit watched Bunny choke on his drink, trying to suppress his laughter, he felt his cheeks frost and his heart stutter.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ North might be on to something after all.

\--

This time Jack’s in a hot and muggy tropical rainforest somewhere in Asia. This time he was looking for some rare flowers, the color varying from blue green to mint green.

He tried not to think that the color of the flowers was the mixture of his and Bunny’s eye colors.

Because clearly, Jack is doing this to see Bunny smile again.

-Oh and he was also doing this for nature. From what he had looked up in a book, the _Strongylodon macrobotrys,_ or jade vines, were tropical flowers that were difficult to propagate and were on the verge of extinction. If he knew anyone who could save endangered flowers, it would be the personification of Spring itself, Bunny.

Sighing, his breath coming out somewhat misty, Jack looked around the forest thick with trees. It was summer and the heat was itchy against his skin, the humidity warm and wet. He had to find those flowers quick and get out of here as soon as he can.

Hovering lightly, just enough to grab the high branch above him, Jack looks around, spotting different colored flowers and fruits spread about. Once or twice he’d see a mint-colored flower but when he went to take a colored look, he realized it wasn’t the flower he was looking for.

Jack spends a few hours combing the entire tropical forest before he decides to go to a different one.

“How many islands does this country have again?” Jack spoke to himself, he’s in his fifty-third forest. Two days had passed since his search and the heat was getting to him. He had some nasty meet ups with a few dryads who refused to help him, and there were a few male spirits that wanted to rough him up. But hey, Jack wasn’t a guardian for nothing “Seven thousand islands, this is gonna be difficult. And from what I read, these jade vines aren’t tolerant to frost.” Jack looks at his hands. “I guess I have to be very careful when I find some.”

He’s in his one hundredth and sixth forest when he finally finds the pale green foliage.

The happiness he felt and the relief that run through his veins gain him enough energy to pull back the frost from his fingers, as he took a pouch to carefully get a small sample of the rare flower.

However, just as he finished, a male nature spirit suddenly grabbed him by his hood. He looked up into murky brown eyes as the nature spirit frowns down at him.

“You again?” The nature spirit scowled and Jack pursed his lips and frowned.

It looked like nothing was free in this country.

\--

When Jack finally arrived in Burgess, panting as he groaned and leaned against the tree from the bruises he got from the nature spirit, the sprite let out a sigh of relief. He pushed himself away from the tree to go to his lake and look at his reflection.

The bruises on his face had already healed, he could go see Bunny now.

The moment Jack entered the Warren, he all but shoved the pouch into the pooka’s hands, just as the other turned to him.

When Bunny’s green eyes lit up and he smiled as he held the small plant sample of a flower on the verge of extinction in his paws, that’s when Jack knew…

North was right.

And boy, did Jack have it bad for Bunny.

\--

North had noticed when Jack had _finally_ realized he liked the pooka. It was not hard to miss, the way Jack’s blue eyes looked at Bunny’s empty seat when he was not there, the way he followed the other around like a lost puppy when he _was there_ , the way he gave gifts just to see the other smile, the way he pulled pranks just to hear the other laugh…

Everyone noticed the change. Tooth saw it, Sandy saw it, Phil, Ed, and even Lovie have come to see it! Everyone saw it! Everyone except Bunny, that is.

North often wondered why those who are directly involved in love were so blind.

But that aside, the old Cossack was very happy for Jack. Having been alone for so long, dedicating himself to the happiness of others rather than himself- Jack deserved love more than anyone else in the world! And if he were to be mated to Bunny- then North saw no reason to contest it! The two had been alone for so long, the change they inspired on each other had been nothing but good and honestly, they were good together.

But.

North had heard from Sandy, not too long ago, about the antics Jack had been up to for the last three centuries. The guardian of dreams had been there to witness them sometimes, and when he could he would always prevent things from going too far.

Jack had done some stupid things just to make others happy.

And most of the time, it involved him hurting himself.

He had heard of the stories, heroic in their nature, but oh-so sad. It told of the boy who had only wished for other’s happiness, purely.

Jack who could not be seen, could not be heard, but would do _everything_ to make everyone happy.

Jack who tore himself up for the sake of others.

Jack who was happy when others were happy.

Sandy had told him, that he had once seen Jack fly towards a country near the equator, _during summer_ , in search of a herb that would help a sick child in Burgess. Sandy had been coincidentally giving dreams to a town in that country when he had found the winter spirit collapsed, his head burning from the extreme heat wave he experienced.

When Jack had regained consciousness, he had thanked Sandy and rushed off, and the guardian of Dreams had followed, of course, out of curiosity and worry.

He had seen when Jack had left the herb by the window of the sick child’s parent. He had seen when the father found the herb, delighted by the miracle. He had seen the child get better, and finally got to play outside. He had seen the gentle smile on Jack’s face as he gave the child a gentle snowfall. He had watched the smile crumble into a lonely look when the child had passed through him.

The tale was a sad one. But North could not dwell on such sad things, what mattered was that Jack had some believers now, that he had the guardians to help him when he pushed his limitations.

The present is what matters.

But at the present, Jack was not looking well.

North had heard the stories again, but this time from Bunny.

“-gave me a tropical flower he did. _Strongylodon macrobotrys_ …” Bunny said and North cocked his head in confusion.

“Sorry, do not understand this language you speak of.” And Bunny rolled his eyes.

“They’re _jade vines_ , extremely rare tropical flowers. Frostbite brought me back some sample of them and I’ve been breeding them in the Warren.” The old pooka said proudly but North’s mind was too busy lingering on one small detail.

“You say _tropical_ flowers?” North asked. “Jack get them for you? From tropical country, in the middle of summer?”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, yeah he did. I know what you’re thinking North-”

“Nature spirits are very territorial, the heat could have endangered Jack. What is the boy thinking?” North said in a worried tone.

“I understand North, and I asked Jack if he was alright and he said he was fine, so I didn’t want to be pushy-”

“You do not understand, do you?” North said suddenly with an exasperated sigh.

“Understand what?” Bunny asked confused and North just ran a hand through his white hair.

“Never mind. Just that,” North hesitated. “Jack goes through great lengths just to make you happy, you understand this yes?”

“I- Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Bunny said quietly. “He’s a good kid.”

“Do not-” North started, hesitating. “Do not see him as a kid. Jack is three hundred years old. He is adult in every sense of word. Take care of him.”

Bunny’s eyebrows crinkled. “Yeah, of course. You make it sound like you can’t take care of him anymore.”

“No, no. It’s not that. Jack spends a lot of time with you. Care for him as he cares for you.” North said with a wave of his hand.

“Sure.” Bunny said as he stands up. “Anyway, got to go North. Things to do at the Warren. If ya see Frostbite tell him he’s welcome anytime.” With that the old rabbit hopped out of Santa’s office.

North sits there for many hours, wondering if he should’ve told Bunny about thee dryads and the nature spirit that had attack Jack as he searched for gifts that would make Bunny smile.

It was only a few hours later, when Phil enters his office in a panic, shouting about the winter sprite that had suddenly collapsed by the halls did North decide that yes-

-just this one time, he would intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:**   
>  _  
>  The **jade vine** is a rare woody vine native to the tropical rainforests of the Philippines. It is a member of the pea and bean family and is closely related to kidney beans. The plant carries claw shaped flowers which grow from hanging trusses; they can reach up to three meters in length. The flower’s color can vary from blue green to mint green. The species has proven extremely difficult to propagate, and is considered an endangered species due to the destruction of its habitat and a decrease in natural pollinators.    
>  _   
>  ([here](http://listverse.com/2011/10/25/top-10-incredibly-rare-flowers/))


	4. Chapter 4

## 

Chapter4 

Jack didn’t know what happened, one minute he had been teasing the elves as he carried several volumes of encyclopedias of plants towards his room when suddenly, dizziness overcame his senses and the heavy burden he was carrying dropped to the floor and so did he.

And before he knew it, he found himself awake, lying on the bed of his room, North had so graciously provided for him before. He looked beside him and to his relief he saw his staff and the books he borrowed neatly propped up on the table beside his bed.

It took him awhile to find those volumes, so he was really grateful they weren’t returned to North’s massive library or else he’d be looking for them again.

“You’re awake.” A rough Russian voice spoke and Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the Santa enter his room, a grave expression on his face.

“Oh- uh, hey North?” Jack said with a sheepish smile. Santa’s blue eyes narrowed at the tone, but the Cossack just sighed as he approached the other’s bed and sat on the edge, the mattress sinking at his weight.

“Jack, what do you think you are doing?” The old Santa frowned.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” North impatiently gestured to the books and Jack flushed, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to borrow-”

North snorted, “Of course you are allowed to borrow books! What is mine is yours!”

Jack blinked, surprised but pleased, before his expression morphed to confusion. “Then, I don’t get what-”

“I am talking about your purpose of borrowing the books! Are you planning to go to tropical countries again?” The guardian of Wonder said with a disapproving frown that made Jack cringe.

“So what if I am?” Jack said in a calm tone. “There are a lot of endangered plants there and I’m sure Bunny would like-”

“Why don’t you just tell Bunny you like him?”

The winter spirit froze, faltering in his words. He snapped his blue eyes towards the Cossack intending to dispute the other’s accusation, but the blue eyes looking at him worriedly made him swallow back his words.

Trying to deny the truth was futile, especially when it’s Santa Clause you’re lying to. Hands clutching at the sheets, bondi blue eyes looked down at cold hands, tracing the blue veins with his vision.

“I can’t.” The winter spirit answered glumly, “Bunny would start avoiding me if he knew.”

North let out a disbelieving cry, “Why would you think that?”

Jack let out a bitter snort, “Why wouldn’t I? I’m Jack Frost. I’m everything Bunny hates about Winter. I’m blizzard of ’68, I’m the irresponsible, pain in the ass-kid. I don’t know about you North, but my chances at even getting a _reply_ to a ‘confession’,” He did air quotes at the words, “It seems pretty slim. Besides, he’ll probably take it as a joke or something.”

“Bunny would not be so cruel.”

“I didn’t say he was.” The other’s tone was soft and it made North think that maybe, like every other person who was in love, Jack only saw the good things in the Pooka. “I just don’t think it’ll work out. I just don’t want anything to break what little friendship we have now.”

“Everyone is afraid of taking chances,” North said in a wise tone, “But it is in taking chances that we may find our happiness. You understand this?”

Jack nodded but North sighed when he saw that the other did not look convinced. He patted the other on the head gently, “Well, we do not worry about this now. You rest up. Phil is getting you food and medicine. Do me a favor Jack, and do as he says.”

“Sure, thanks again North.” The guardian of Fun smiled up at the fatherly guardian.

“Bah, no need to thank, we are family.” The Santa said, blue eyes twinkling when he saw that the other looked speechless for a moment before ducking his head with a smile.

\--

Bunny was arm deep in the river dye when he felt the sudden shift in the Warren, the atmosphere stilling for a moment as though a portal had distorted it. Sighing, the pooka retracted his paws, wiping them at the cloth one of his googies provided, “Thanks,” He patted the little one on the head when his paws were clean. “Now, why don’t ya go and lead tha’ intruder here? I’ll paint ya in the pattern you like after.”

Bobbing excitedly, the googie went off to do what the warrior said as Bunny concentrated on removing the rest of the paint from his arms and fastening his bandolier and armbands.

“Bunny!” The Russian accent of his good, old friend made the Pooka’s ear twitch as he came into view, egg in tow. “How are you old friend?”

The pooka resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he answered picking up the egg that wobbled towards him after finishing its chore, “I’m fine, North. Basically the same as _yesterday_ , when we last saw each other.”

“Oh is that so. My, how time flies!” The Cossack said, but then, Bunny noticed the way his eyes weren’t quite looking into his.

“Something wrong? Ya usually don’t come ta the Warren.” Bunny said calmly as he took out a brush from his belt. “ _Usually_ ya send a message to me ta go ta yer workshop if ya wanted to talk. Ya must have something ya want to say to _me_ , specifically, if ya came all the way here.” He dipped the brush in the river dye, looking over the egg in his paw with an artist’s eye.

“Ah, well,” North began sheepishly, embarrassed that he had been so transparent. He cleared his throat, “Is about Jack, actually.”

The pooka paused at his painting for a second before resuming. A smile was on his face as he said, “What? Blighter finally got in yer nerves, too?”

The Santa huffed, “No. I am only wanting to talk with you about Jack.”

Raising an eyebrow at the queer topic, Bunny gestured to the other to sit in front of him. “Well, go on then.  What is it? What trouble did he get into now?”

North hesitated, thinking back to the scars, the collapse of the frost spirit, the twinkling in the light blue eyes whenever Bunny smiled at the frost spirit, the nights he would see Jack pouring over book after book, looking for other gifts to give to the pooka.

There was a lot to say, but North simply didn’t know where to start.

He had come to the Warren with every intention to set the rabbit straight, to look him in the eye and tell him to take good care of Jack, or maybe even to tell the other to talk the guardian of fun out of going to such great lengths just to please Bunnymund.

But then again, wouldn’t he be indirectly revealing to the pooka Jack’s feelings? He didn’t think he had any right to do that. Once again, it all came down to Jack acting out what he felt.

Flopping down in a defeated manner, North let out a sigh, blue eyes trailing over to stare at the guardian of Hope. That’s when he saw a thick trail of paint on the other’s elbow. “Bunny, were you doing something before I came?”

“Hm?” The pooka said and then he followed North’s gaze, just noticing the leftover paint on his arms. “Strewth!” He put down the egg, removing his armbands and reaching out to take the towel.

North laughed, a hand on his great belly as he said, “What? Did you shove whole arm into river dye?”

The Pooka frowned at the other, ears going back a tiny bit as he said, “So what if I did?”

The Cossack stopped laughing, “What? Why would you do such silly thing? You wash hands- or paws- with water, silly rabbit.”

“I wasn’t washing mah hands, ya drongo.” Bunny grumbled as he finished cleaning his arms. He took something from his bandolier, something small, smooth, and slightly rounded. “I was looking for more of this.”

“What is that?” North asked, looking closer. It looked like a stone with its shape, but it had crystal like characteristics and was in different shades of color, glinting under the sunlight.

“Dye stones,” Bunny said proudly, “Precious little gem stones, worth more than any diamond or gold out there. They’re very rare and can only be found thousands of feet under the ocean floor and also here in mah river dye obviously.” He said, gesturing to the colorful body of water. His green eyes softened, “These stones are different from the ones under the ocean, though. They came from mah home planet and they have protection spells on them. I forgot I chucked them here, a few thousand years back.”

“Bunny,” North said, blue eyes wide. “These are precious things, why have you taken them out of the river?”

The pooka shook his head, paws tightening around the stone. “They’re just stones North. And they’re not doing anybody any good under some river. I thought I’d make them into something useful, an accessory of sorts and give them to Frostbite. El-ahrairah knows how much trouble that kid gets into.”

North paused, blue eyes wide as he asked, “You will be giving this to Jack?” He mustn’t have heard right.

“Yes.”

“You,” He pointed at the rabbit, “Are giving _this_ ,” The Santa gestured to the stone, “ _This precious gem_ _from your home planet_ , to Jack Frost.”

The Pooka looked at the other, whiskers twitching in annoyance. “I just said that, didn’t I?”

There was an awkward silence wherein North was just staring at Bunny with wide eyes as the other looked at the guardian of Wonder in confusion.

“HA!” North suddenly said in a loud tone, making the other jump. “There is hope after all!”

“North, what are ya yammering on about _now_?”

“Oh, Bunny, this is good news! Even better than the invention of cookies!” North laughed heartily as he patted the other on the shoulders. “This is very good, friend. I am very happy for you.”

The Pooka struggled under the force, “Will ya shut yer trap and tell me what yer going on about?”

Blue eyes looked at green ones in confusion, “You do not know what I am talking about?”

Bunny glared at the other, “Clearly!”

“You do not know why you are giving Jack this precious item?”

Bunny’s ears pressed against his skull- an expression equivalent to blushing- but the rabbit said in a sarcastic tone, “ _Obviously_ to thank him for the gifts he’s been giving and for helping me for the past few days.”

North gaped. “No! No! That is not the right reason!”

“What are ya talking about?”

North deflated at the words, removing his hands on the rabbit as he ran a hand down his face in exasperation. “You do not know.”

“What?”

“Of course you don’t.” North muttered. Sighing even more, the old Santa just shook his head, going back to his place. “Tis nothing, old friend. If you need help in making accessory, I can provide you with materials.”

“Thanks.” Bunny said suspiciously. “Now, what were ya saying about Jack, earlier?”

Santa opened his mouth, about to dismiss the conversation, about to say that it was nothing- when he suddenly thought of a good idea.

Jack saw Bunny in a good light ever since he had spent time with the other. He believed Bunny will never see him in the way he saw the other.

Why not make that belief false?

It was time Bunny saw Jack just the way all the kids saw him, the way the other guardians saw him.

It was time to make Bunny see Jack as something more than the blizzard of ‘68.

 A smile lit his face as he said, “Bunny, do you have time for a story?”

Bunny’s look of confusion came back, “A what?” The egg he let go was kicking at his leg, telling him, with its actions, to finish the painting.

“It is a good story, I promise.” North assured the other.

The rabbit rolled his eyes, “That’s not the problem, North, I-”

“It’s a story about Jack,” Bunny shut his mouth, frowning as North wiggled his eyebrows.

Sighing, the Pooka said, “Well go on then, I don’t have all day, ya gumby.”

“Yes, yes, I am starting.”  North said as he cleared his throat, voice getting serious, “It was three hundred years  ago, when man in the moon picked a certain spirit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think that after months, I'd have gotten a longer chapter.But no, I had to erase the chapter and redo it XDD  
> This is for the Anon who asked about the update of this fic.I hope you enjoy, thoughI wish I can finish it soon D:

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm posting my rew jackrabbit fics here :P I don't know if anyone will like them but enjoy! For more requests of Jackrabbit or if you like my writing feel free to visit my tumblr and press ask- which I will disclose only to those who are interested XD
> 
> Tell me I'm not the only one who likes the title XD


End file.
